The conventional adhesive roller-type cleaning tool of this type consists of an adhesive roller unit constituted by winding an adhesive sheet of a certain length into a drum shape, a case unit (support unit) for rotatably supporting the adhesive roller unit, and a grip unit connected to the case unit integrally or as a separate body.
The booming popularity of pets in recent years has led to countless dogs, cats and other companion animals being kept in the house, and this in turn has led to the appearance of unsightly pet hairs, lint, mite- and tick-remains and the like on room floors, sofas, bedding and elsewhere in many homes.
Particularly at the time of seasonal changes, when hair fallout increases and needs to be collected and disposed of together with lint, dead mites and the like, this type of adhesive roller-type cleaning tool is very handy and it is no exaggeration to say that at least one can be found in every home.
This type of adhesive roller-type cleaning tool is used as follows.
First, the adhesive sheet (adhesive surface) of the adhesive roll is pressed onto the floor where the pet hairs and lint is.
Then the grip unit is pushed forward, whereupon at the stage of one revolution, hair, lint and the like are adhered to the adhesive sheet. This operation is repeated until the adhesive force has diminished, at which stage the portion of the adhesive sheet covered with hair and lint is torn off and thrown away.
With this conventional technique, it has been necessary to tear off the portion of the adhesive sheet covered with adhered hair and lint every time the adhesive force of the adhesive sheet becomes weak. This work is very troublesome because it has to be performed again and again. This bothersome work is even more unbearable because it involves the additional task of finding the leading end of the adhesive sheet midst the accumulated hair and lint.
Moreover, when the adhesive sheet with much adhered hair and lint is to be torn off by hand, one hesitates because it involves touching the hair and lint and is by no means sanitary.
This led to the disclosure of the prior art set out in Patent Documents 1 to 3 with the aim of supplying a clean adhesive sheet without need to tear off a portion of the adhesive sheet covered with adhered hair, lint and the like, thereby improving workability and offering improvement from the hygienic aspect.